New Years of Love
by rainingstars123
Summary: Mistaken lip locks at a holidayparty has 17 year old Leah thinking about Jacob more and more. But she knows she has to stay away, after all he is dating her cousin. But he's such a damn good kisser, she might just want to do it again at the New Years party. All human and main characters are the same age.


**For those who need their holiday fix. A completed story3**

* * *

I slowly stir the sugar in my hot tea and sitting down on the leather love seat while Angela, Alice and Rosalie gossip on the longer couch.

"This completely sucks, I can't believe the only New Years party in town got cancelled! Mike always throws amazing New Years parties!" Alice sighs while we all agree.

"Well what the hell are we going to do this year guys?" Angela pouts.

"No way in hell am I spending New Years with my parents!" Rosalie complains while we all can relate. My moms going to Charlie's for a party which I definitely will not be attending.

"The closest party is Port Angeles and thats an hour away." I say while taking a drink of my tea again. Living in a small town once again sucks. Not only are there a very small teenage population but also nothing to do in this town other than come to the coffee shop or the Diner down the road. Thank god I made the choice of picking great friends in Kindergarden. Rose, Alice, Angela and I have been friends forever and yes we have had some nasty fights within our group but we always got through it.

Christmas was last Tuesday which I spent opening presents at the Swans house which was very awkward for me because it was just me and Bella opening gifts while the grown ups watched. God knows Bella and I tried to conceal our hatred for each other on that holiday. Later that night I went to a christmas party hosted by Rose while her parents were skiing in Germany or something.

"New Years is tomorrow and we have nothing to do but watch New York drop the ball in our front rooms. Just freakin' great." Angela says.

"I think we can help with that." A husky voice says and we turn to see Paul heading our way and take a seat next to Angela while Quil and Embry race to sit on the love seat across from me. Now the only seat left would be next to me and it's where Jacob slides into which makes me instantly tense.

I haven't spoken or seen Jacob since that Christmas party when we both got caught under the mistle toe and Jacob kissed me as if the world would end. I had no time to even protest because all too quickly I felt his lips ravish mine and his tongue down my throat. I start to think back to that moment.

_Rosalies Christmas Party_

I casually walk up the stairs to the bathroom making sure not to sprint because there were a house full of people who could see me but once that door closed I ran to that toilet to pee. After I was done I wash my hands and fix my makeup and open the door and shut off the lights. I remember I forgot my new bracelet in my jacket in Roses room so I walk across the hall to Roses room and make sure to shut it and grab my jacket on the bed. Found it!

I struggle with the clasp when the door opens which makes me jump and the bracelet goes sliding across the wooden floor, hitting black vans. I look up to see Jacob lean down and swipe my bracelet up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Rosalie told me to put this vase in here so it wont break." Jacob lifts up the blue glass vase and sets it by the bed. I've only ever said hi to him when I run into his friends. I've spoken to Paul more than him and we were friends and Embry and Quil were the goofy ones but Jacob was always the shy guy in the group, never saying anything unless someone spoke to him or just give one word answers when needed. People say he's out going and what not but that's not the Jacob I've seen. And not to mention how every girl drools over his stunning 6 pack and model perfect face, eveb those dimples he has! So yeah, being around him sort of intimidates me because I might say something he thinks is completely stupid.

"Pretty bracelet. Christmas present from a boyfriend?" He asks staring at the gold charms.

"Uh, no I got it from my mom." I tell him while we walk out of the room and towards the stairs.

"You need help putting it on?" He asks, stopping me at the top of the stairs. I thank him and pull my wrist out and he helps clasp it on.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"You're welcome Lee." He gives me that dimple filled smile that makes my insides melt and then I notice something dangling from the ceiling, Jacob see's me staring and looks up too. Shit, its a mistle toe! I quickly take one step to rush down stairs but Jacobs hand grabbing my wrist stops me.

"Wait! It's a mistle toe!" He looks at me like I don't know what that is.

"Uh, that it is." I don't know what else to say.

"We can't break the worlds tradition!" He says and takes that step down to be on the same step as me. All of a sudden I see him coming quick towards me and his lips are covering mine. I didn't even have time to stop him! I'm looking around everywhere trying to wrap my head around the fact the Jacobs kissing me right now, and this kiss is no peck! I've counted FIVE Mississippi's before I feel Jacobs lips ease away from mine but not even a inch apart from mine is when I feel them back ontop of mine. Jacob has gone in for a second kiss. This time as he's kissing me, Jacob softly pushes me against the railing and thats when my eyes flutter closed in bliss and I feel his hands go to my hips and mine on the nap of his neck and another lazily on his lower back. I couldn't help but pull him to me just a little and I feel him smile against my lips. Kiss after kiss I get deeper into bliss. I then feel his tongue graze my lips and I try to say something but I can't because his tongue is in the way. So I just hold my grip tighter on him and try to follow his lead. I hear a groan from him when I pull him against me and I can't help but feel smug.

"Jakey! Are you up there babe?" I hear a familiar girls voice ask. We both look down the stairs and see a girl stumble up the stairs drunkenly.

"Oh god." I breathe out before looking at Jacob and then run for Rosalies room and shut the door and lock it. What the hell am I doing? I never make out with random guys at parties! Never! I drop to Roaslies bed and sigh.

"Baby what're you doing up here?" She asks.

"Nothing, you go down stairs and I'll be right there." I hear Jacob tell her. A few seconds later I hear heels stomp down the stairs.

I jump when theres a knock at the door.

"Leah?" Jacob calls, I'm torn to open up. I want to swing that door open and pull him in and have my way with him but another part wants me to rip the door from it's hindges and yell at him for kissing me when there was a girl looking for him.

"Leah, please open the door." He almost pleads and my heart breaks a little hearing him speak in that tone but I stand my ground. A minute later I hear a heavy sigh and feet walk away and down the stairs and into the party again. What. The. Hell Clearwater!

Later that night I asked about Jacob and the girl he was with and Alice was the one to tell me that they just started going out last month, only been on a couple of dates.

So here I am, sitting on the love seat next to Jacob. No one else seems to see how uncomfortable I am right now, I'm trying to create as much space as possible between us that I'm almost on the arm rest.

"Jareds throwing a party tomorrow night and he asked me to invite you guys." Paul smiles at the girls.

"You in particular Clearwater." Quil gives me a wink. Everyone looks in my direction and I notice Jacob sitting up straighter now, ready to pay attention.

"Jared pointed Leah out?" Jacob asks, I can't help but wonder if it's jealousy he's feeling, or if he's shocked that any guy would be interested in me.

"Well duh! He's been into her since freshmen year!" Alice giggles and everyone knows thats true. Freshmen year we met and he couldn't keep his mouth shut about how 'amazing and beautiful' I was. I never really was interested in Jared, he was just someone who I couldn't see being intimate with so we only ever stayed friends.

"We are definitely going Leah!" Angela points at me, I just groan because I know there's no talking my way out of this. Everyone else starts to talk about plans for tomorrow again so I sit back and drink my tea again. that's when I notice Jacob casually lift his left arm in the air and drapes it behind my head on top of the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper trying to pretend like I haven't noticed.

"Nothing..." He shrugs and looks around.

"So hows Emily?" I ask him.

"Leah, Emily is just-"

"My cousin." I finish for him. Jacob looks at me this time.

"What?" He asks like he doesn't believe it.

"Second cousin." I take another sip. Jacob tenses up next to me. Minutes have passed and we haven't said anything to each other but a million things are going through my head right now.

Jacob nudges me and I look up.

"I've said your name like five time! Your phones ringing." Jacob breathes into my ear which makes me get the chills.

"Oh right." I grab my phone out of my pocket and Jareds name is on the screen.

"I gotta take this." I say and get up to walk in the back hall where no one can see me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Lee! I just wanted to call and tell you I'm having a party tomorrow and I want you there." He says.

"Oh cool, yeah I'll be there." I try to sound enthusiastic but probably failed.

"Great, bring your friends too! Man I haven't seen you in for ever, I miss you Lee." He says and I can't help but smile a little.

"Yeah it's been like a year in a half, why did you have to switch to the rez school?" I ask him. I'm pacing back and forth by myself while looking down. I jump when I turn to find Jacob standing in front of me.

"Don't worry darling, you'll get to see me tomorrow." Jared says but I'm barely paying attention to him right now.

"Uh, yeah. I gotta go." I hang up without saying goodbye. Why did I choose to come here in the back of the coffee shop where no one can see me? Just great.

"You okay." Jacob takes a step towards me with concern.

"Uh yeah why wouldn't I be?" I look at him and I notice Jacobs slightly nervous by the way he tucks his hands in his pockets.

"You've been back here for a while now."

"I'm fine, you don't need to be concerned about me Jacob." I sigh out and try to walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"But I am Leah, I get concerned about you." He looks down at me and I can see he's so close to me again. I take a step back and he takes another towards me and I hit the wall. I won't lie, I'm kind of wanting him to kiss me again like he did that night but I know it would be so wrong because he's dating my cousin! Jacob closes the distance between us with another step and his eyes are black with lust. My heartbeat picks up when he leans in and his forearms are against the wall on each side of my face.

"What're you doing?" I ask him when his face is in front of me.

"I don't know." He softly says and he leans down, his hand gently pulls at my red scarf until my neck is exsposed and then I feel his warm lips kiss there. I have to fight to keep a moan in and he starts placing kiss after kiss and I can't help but gasp when I feel him suck on my skin. He slowly makes his way up to my jaw and my eyes are shut now. I make the mistake of breathing out his name when he sucks behind my ear and those words seem to ignite something in him.

He slams his body against mine now and he starts attacking my neck roughly and I can't help but have my hand snake into his hair while my breathing hitches. I never knew I was hot for rough play until now.

"Jake..." I hear my breathy moan say and he groans against my collar bone.

"...think he's back here, Jake!" Embry's voice travels and I know he's headed our way.

"Shit!" I say when I realize I did it again, I let Jacob have his way with me. "Get off me Jake!" I tell him and shove him aside before making a mad dash for the bathroom across the hall and shutting it.

"There you are man! You look a little flushed, you okay dude?" I hear Embry ask and Jacob says he's fine before they walk away. I turn to look at myself in the mirror to find my face red and my neck pink from Jacobs sucking. I can't help but blush when I see it. I ajust my scarf to cover the markings and take a deep breath to figure out what just happened. I let Jacob pin me against a wall and kiss my body...well at least I didn't let him kiss my lips. right? I walk out of the bathroom and back into the cafe and take a seat where I was last and Jacobs sitting in the spot next to me. I try not to look his way or else I might blush or something equally as stupid. I pick up my mug and take a sip, scrunch my nose when I realize it's gone completely cold so I just put it back.

Jacob suddenly gets up and walks to the line to get something.

"Make it to go man, we're leaving soon." Paul says to him but he ignores him.

"So Leah, you excited for tomorrow?" Quil teases me.

"Oh yeah, big time. You bringing your girlfriend?" I tease right back and I hear Jacob snort somewhere up front. Quil starts to blush embarrassed.

"Shut up Leah, I'll find a girl tomorrow night." He pouts and sits back again. Quil and Embry have been single forever, I'm starting to think they're a little gay for each other. Two minutes later Jacob takes his seat again next to me but this time he's holding a to-go cup and stirs it with a plastic spoon, occasionally blowing on it. After he's done he puts the plastic lid on and hands it to me, at first I thought he wanted me to hold it so he could do something but he just sat there again.

"Here." I tell him quietly. He looks at the drink again and nods his head.

"You have it, your other ones cold." He looks to the blue mug on the table. Aww, he got me a drink when he saw that mine was cold. I get this warm feeling inside myself and can't help but smile a little and look at Jacob, he has the same smile on his face when I take a sip of tea and for some reason it tastes better than the last. Jacob relaxes against me and puts his arm back behind my head on to couch. I can't help but gradually lean into him a tiny bit until I feel the heat radiate though his black shirt and near me.

"You ready guys?" Paul stands to stretch.

I hear Jacob mumble something like no.

"What?" Paul asks.

Jacob clears his throat and starts go get up. "I said sure."

Paul starts to hug everyone and then I feel a warm hand slide down my thigh and I look at Jacob.

"Bye Lee." He makes a point to stare directly into my eyes when he says this too, it makes me want to lean in and kiss him again but then I remember he's Emily guy.

"See ya." I have to turn away and make it seem like I don't care anymore. They walk out of the shop and pass by the open window and I can't help but look their way and I see Jacob look back at me and I hold his gaze then break it.

"You guys coming over to get ready tomorrow?" Alice bounces in her seat excitedly.

* * *

Rose walks hand in hand with Emmett into the loud house and so does Alice with Jasper so it's just me and Angela the only single ones to walk in behind them.

I step into the slightly foggy house that has twinkling lights weaving through the house which is quite pretty.

"Leah!" I hear a familiar voice say. I look to the left and find Jared standing there with a wide smile. Whoa, he's completely changed. The old Jared had a broad chest but nothing stellar, had slightly muscle ridges. He had some pimples every once in a while but nothing major and his hair was long, like Justin Biebers. But this man standing in front of me has definitely been working out. I can tell there's a six pack hiding under that shirt and muscles are along his arms, not too scary but just right. He got a haircut since we last saw each other and it looks good. This Jared could possibly be boyfriend material for me.

"Jarry!" I call him by his nickname and rush to hug him.

"Hmm, you always smell like the forest and sugar." He smells my hair which isn't that weird for him to do. "You still go running into the forest everyday I assume." He knows me so well.

"Like Pocahontas." He laughs. "Here let me take your coat." He slides my grey jacket off of me and I can hear him suck in a breath. Rosalie and Alice said I looked great but I feel ridiculous right now.

"You look amazing Lee." He hands my coat next to the door and wraps an arm around my waist and I look down at my blue dress and can't help but feel like I'm killing it. Jared takes me around the house to introduce me to his friends and I can't help but look around the room for Jacob every couple of minutes which I know is completely stupid.

"Leah!" I hear two people say in unison and I know off the bat who it is. I turn with a huge smile on my face.

"Twins!" I sqeal and hug Collin and Brady. I walk around to talk to old friends like Rebecca and Rachel, even Edward, Bella's boyfriend. He's pretty cool when Bella isn't around.

Thirty minutes later I have a beer in my hand that I haven't been drinking while talking to someone named Victoria and Jane. These girls are kind of vicious, judging every person who passes by.

"Ohhh I would sell my soul to the devil to get one night with that hot ass." Victoria licks her lips while Jane moans next to her.

"Oh my god, is he starring at me?" Jane straightens up and I look to see Jacob standing across the room with those amazing jeans and wearing a leather jacket and grey shirt under it. He's starring my way but maybe he's making eyes with Jane like she thinks. I decide to walk into the kitchen to give them time to flirt across the room but Jane grabs my arm before I can take a step.

"Leah he's looking at _you!" _Jane gasps and looks back at him.

"No, you're probably mistaken." I try to brush it off and not look his way.

"Oh god, he's coming our way!" Victoria gushes and I look to see Jacob stride towards me, trying to get through all kinds of people to get to me. I end up running to the left to the kitchen and out the back door because I shouldn't be talking to Jacob. Once I get out there into the snowy night in my heels and short blue dress. I run to the side of the house where no one can see me in the shadows and stand there for a minute, dammit its so freezing out here. Why did I decide to come outside?

"Leah? I know you're out here, the guy making out inside said you ran this way." Jacobs feet crunch onto the snow and I smash myself harder against the wall and shut my eyes.

"You're going to get hypothermia standing out here." Jacob spots me and walks up.

"We should get inside." I quickly say, being anywhere with Jacob near is always a bad idea so we need to get back inside. I walk past Jacob to the sliding doors where I see Emily pass by looking for someone.

"She's looking for you." I tell Jacob over my shoulder.

"Sit down with me Leah." I look to Jacob behind me sitting on a snow filled rock that's off to the side where a tree would be in the way if anyone looked out from the inside.

"I can't, my dress will get wet." I tell him and he still tells me to come over.

"Okay, what?" I stand in front of him with my hands on my hips and an annoyed look on my face.

"Here, sit on me so your legs don't hurt and you don't have to worry about getting wet." He turns me around and grabs my hips and has me sit on his lap.

"What the hell are you doing Jacob?" I sigh out and look up at the moon. His arm arms wrap around my waist and into my lap.

"Lets just sit here Leah." His head falls onto my shoulder from behind me. I try not to tense up.

"Why aren't you in there with Emily?" I softly say.

"We broke up." He says. I jump off of his lap and turned to face him.

"WHAT?! WHY?" I shout, oh god. "Oh god, I'm a home wrecker!" I run my fingers through my hair. Jacob quickly stands up and runs his hands up and down my cold arms, trying to calm me down.

"I didn't break up with her because of you Leah, I just didn't like her. No offense, because she's your cousin." He holds up his hands. None taken, Emily's horrible!

"Idon't care if you insult her, we aren't that close. We're kind of enemies actually." I look at him and the moons light shines onto his face.

"Does she know what happened between us?" I ask with anticipation.

"No, I never told her, but she thinks there is another girl in the picture though." He looks out at the sky.

"And there kind of is." I say quietly and turn to look out into the night.

"Hey," Jacob wraps his arms around my shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Emily is none of your concern." He hugs me to him.

"But she's my cousin and if she finds out about us kissing then it could make some family fued." I turn around to stare at him. "It's bad to be here, getting cuzzy with her ex-boyfriend in the dark." I take a step back.

"But isn't that what she did to you?" He says, I tense up and look at him like I don't even know who this is standing in front of me.

"Wow." I breath out.

"No, I didn't mean that Leah, I'm sorry." He tries to reach for me but I push his hand away.

"We're done here." I say with as much venom as I can. I walk into the house and try not let the tears be shed. Emily and I were best friends once but then I caught her on top of my boyfriend with her shirt off a while back. I gave her a black eye and pumped Sam in the face before kneeing him. My mom came in and took Emily's side saying how she could never do something like that and it must have been Sams fault for forcing himself onto her, my dad understood though. He told my mom how Emily can be boy crazy and she got offended and told him not to talk about her family like that. God I miss my dad, He's the only one who understood me.

"You okay?" Jared says next to me.

"Huh? Uh yeah. Completely fine." I must have spaced out again. I check my phone to find that it's 11:30, almost New Years. I spot Angela talking with Paul across the crowded house and it takes a minute for me to get to them.

"Hey guys!" I smile at them.

"Lee-bug!" Paul takes me under his wing and gives me a tight hug.

"Ow, Paul that hurts!" I shove him off and Angela laughs.

"I'm going to go get another drink, see ya later." Angela walks into the crowd.

"Where's Jacob?" Paul asks and I tense, does he know about us?  
"Why would I know?" I ask him and look around the room at everyone.

"He was looking for you earlier when we got here. You Clearwater, have something that makes him go crazy for." He smirks at me before taking a drink of his cup.

"Shut up!" I nudge him.

"What? It's true! The guys got it bad for you Leah! Don't think I haven't notice he looks for you in the crowd where ever we go and asks where you are when we talk to your friends. He's been denying it since middle school but I know." He tells me. I think about what he just said for a second.

"You know he used to warn Sam to stay away from you when he would think about trying to talk to you after you guys broke up. Yeah, they got in a fight once, Sam got that black eye and told everyone he got jumped? Jacob did that, said for him to leave you alone or else." Paul's just spilling all of Jacobs secrets right now.

"But? He never spoke a word to me." I say, Paul laughs like I said something hilarious.

"The guys scared shitless of you! He would be the one to drag the guys to your volleyball games!" I remember when they would sit in the crowd and chant my name, I always thought they went because they wanted to support me but I guess not.

"Hey, I'm only telling you because I think it's about time one of you do something with those feelings he has for you, he's in love with you." Paul speaks with so much confidence that I know he's sure Jacobs in love with me. "But if you don't like him Leah, promise me you'll let him down easy." He sighs out.

"Yeah, alright." I stand with him for a while and think about all he's told me.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask Paul. He looks around and points towards the stairs and I see Jacob walking up to the second story. I mutter a thanks and go straight into the crowd to get to him. I run upstairs but stop short when I see that Emily's making out with Jared on the very top. That bitch always hooks up with every guy!They go stumbling into a room before Jacob can even look up.

"Hey." I call to him and he turns to me quickly. I'm about to take another step to him when Rosalie calls me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Leah! The countdown is in a minute! Come on! You too Jacob!" Rose pulls me down the stairs and I look at Jacob one last time before being pulled into the living room and a sparkling hat gets shoved onto my head along with a sparkle popper handed to me. I look behind me and smile when I see Jacob come my way. I then notice Emily behind him pulling onto his jacket sleeve. What the hell does she want? She gives him a suductive smile.

"13! 12! 11! 10!" The crowd yells and she pulls him down so she can whisper in his ear. My blood boils and I can't help but feel jealous.

"6! 5! 4!" The living room gets louder by each number and I can't take it anymore. I stomp over there, Shove Emily in the chest and she falls into Jared. I look up and find Jacob smirking down at me.

"Kiss me." I tell him and he grabs my hips and raises me off the ground and kisses me with all the love I know he feels for me. I hear everyone shout 'Happy New Year' and confetti comes falling on everyone but Jacobs still kissing me. He bites my bottom lip that has me groan and wrap my arms harder around his neck. We finally pull apart and I almost faint from lack of oxygen and he lets me stand. Jacob rests his forehead against mine and we're grinning at each other stupidly.

"Finally." I whisper and bump noses with him.

"I love you Leah." I hear him whisper back.

"I know." I pull him to me closer. I can't tell him I love him when I don't because I just started having feelings for him, but I'm positive I soon will. One day I will be able to tell Jacob I love him like he does for me.

After a few more exchange of kisses we pull apart but Jacobs hand slides down my arm and into my palm. I see Rosalie and Alice smirk at me and raise a eyebrow towards Jacob. Emmett gives me a thumbs up and Jasper just smiles.

"You wanna get out of here?" Jacob warm breath swirls around my ear.

"Definitely." I tell him and I can see he can't contain a smile. Jacob holds my hand tight as we weave through people trying to find his friends.

"Hey, we're getting out of here." He yells to Paul, Embry and Quil. I see them eyeing our hands.

"FINALLY!" Embry shouts and drops to his knees.

Once we're out of the house I smile to Jacob and he wraps me in his arms while walking to his car. We end up at Carvers diner sitting in a booth with a few others around.

"So Paul told me about you always being there for me. Even when I didn't know you were." I tell him. Jacob looks from his menu at me.

"So now you know." He leans back and seems slightly embarrassed.

"You even got in a fight for me!" I smile at him.

"Twice." He mutters.

"Twice?! When?" I lean in and ask, I don't remember hearing about a fight.

"That day after Sam cheated on you. Remember how we all used to be friends? Well he stopped by my house to hand out and he told me what happened, he said some disrespectful things about you and I told him to stop. He found out I had feelings for you and then we ended up in a fight and we stopped being friends. Then another time when he tried to come up to you at a bonfire and I told him to stay away. We ended up fighting in the woods that night."

"You're amazing." I lean over the table and Jacob does the same, I kiss him for my gratitude.

"I can't believe you're finally mine." He whispers against my lips and it makes the butterflies in my stomach turn into a whole fucking zoo and I swoon for him.

"All yours." I kiss him over again. "Kiss me. any. time. you. want." I say between lip locks. He groans and I feel his hand slide over to mine on top of the table and interlock our fingers together.

This is the beginning of an amazing year with my soon-to-be love of my life. I just know it!

FIN

* * *

**I always wanted to make a holiday fanfiction so now I have! WOOOHOOO! Review por favor(: Gracias**


End file.
